<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Grew a Flower That Can't Be Bloomed by NekoMida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977621">I Grew a Flower That Can't Be Bloomed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida'>NekoMida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creepy Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardia Beckford/Finis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Grew a Flower That Can't Be Bloomed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/gifts">HannaM</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being able to touch you was new.</p>
<p>I thought that you were poisonous to the touch, that you would melt off my skin when I dared to caress yours. That I would burn and scream with agony, or pine away knowing that there are ways that I want to torment you with that those other cretins could never imagine. They could never pleasure you like I can.</p>
<p>Taking you was so easy; a little sleeping gas pumped into that run down villa and I took you into my arms, carrying you away from the life you’d longed to have. But Cardia, don’t you know that the only life you can ever have is with me? I’m the only one who understands you, and we will outlive all of these foolish human souls who vy for your attention.</p>
<p>The surprise on your lips as I kissed you was delightful, your long hair fisted in my hands to keep you from running away. You said that you wanted to love me, here I am.</p>
<p>How bright your eyes sparkle as I touch you, run my fingers along the Horologium, the breath hitching in your chest as you realize what I’ve done, what I’m going to do. You belong to me, dearest sister, and no one else is allowed to have you. Not those fools who chase after you even now, not our father, not that stupid immortal who has made it his mission to kill you--but he cannot. </p>
<p>After all, how could one destroy something so beautiful, such a work of art? It pained me to see the Horologium chipped, and I promise you, I will fix you so that you are perfect once more. Just a beautiful doll, waiting for me to play with for years. I took too long in finding you, but I am here now, and you are mine.</p>
<p>You said you wanted to love me. Here I am.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>